


Fairytale

by Justalittlebitcaughtinthemiddle



Category: No Fandom, my own story
Genre: Magic, Other, School Project, fairytale, i wrote this, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlebitcaughtinthemiddle/pseuds/Justalittlebitcaughtinthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky above is a sad sight, all gray and sad looking.   The trees surrounding you are tall and menacing.   The shadows turning branches into hands and faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i wrote this as a school project. Idk know...Tell me what you think (:

Project: Descriptive Paragraph

 

The sky above is a sad sight, all gray and dark. The trees surrounding you are tall and menacing. The shadows turning branches into hands and faces. 

An archway in the distance made of thin, wiry branches and thorny, green vines making a door to another world.

As you walk closer you think it might be just that. 

The archway, you find out leads to a lit path.

As your walking you notice everything changing. The sky a dark gray is turning a soft blue. Big puffy clouds appear looking like the softest pillowes ever made. 

Rainbows streak through the sky their colors smiling down at you.

The trees you notice, are shrinking, their leaves changing into vibrant, pinks and orangy colors  
.  
Beautiful flowers and flower bushes are growing on both sides of the path, sprouting enchanting flowers of every color.

A river acts as a friend walking beside you. 

The water rushing loudly beside you is like a voice, if you listen closely you might hear it speak. Out of the corner of your eye you see something small and luminous fly past you.

For a moment you think you hear a buzzing noise like wings beating faster than a hummingbird's. The river, you notice is home to three beautiful white swans, their gracefull necks holding their heads high as they float in the water.

The path leads to a magical looking castle. The castle looked like it jumped off the page of a storybook. 

Bright white bricks and points with red flags waving in the wind.

The sun making the bricks shine a stunning gold. A dark tunnel leads you through the castle. 

A bridge lined with cheerful banners of every color is on the other side. As your walking you notice another path. 

This path is leading away from the mystical castle and into the unknown forest. As you make your decision you realize, the forest doesn't seem so scary. 

The scary unknown forest is just a the beginning of a new story. 

Waiting for you to start reading.


End file.
